Wanna Bet
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Nico and Maki bicker over many things, this time they are bickering over their girlfriend, Honoka. How will Honoka handle her two endearing girlfriends that argue a lot?


Summary: Nico and Maki bicker over many things, this time they are bickering over their girlfriend, Honoka. How will Honoka handle her two endearing girlfriends that argue a lot?

 **Honoka x Nico x Maki**

 **Wanna Bet?**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"…And that's a wrap!" Eli claps her hands twice signifying the end of their dance practice and heavy breaths let out at one go sounded on the school's rooftop. Eli smiles at the sweat and progress they were making, though attention from each member was soon on a scene that was starting to become common – Nico and Maki rushing to their leader's side when a break is called.

"Honoka!"

"Honoka!"

"Yes?" Honoka brings forth a big smile though sweat was profusely running down her forehead, cheeks, chin and to her sodden practice shirt; both features of Honoka fighting to steal attention, but regardless Nico and Maki had their eyes on said girl.

Maki turns away slightly, her tsundere pose brought out by instinct as she extends a towel to Honoka. "H-Here, for you to wipe the sweat off…"

Honoka was about to accept the towel when Nico's hand came into view and took it away from Maki, ignoring Maki's protests, she speaks in her intoxicatingly sweet Nico-ni voice, "Nico will help Honoka clean those sparkling sweat off her, nico~"

"Wha?! Nico-chan, that's unfair!" Maki tries to snatch the towel back from Nico while Nico tugs at it with her full strength, trying to reach Honoka's face.

"Nico-ni strike first…so be a good girl and wait your turn, Maki-chan!" Nico argues with Maki, still using her Nico-ni voice.

Honoka chuckles nervously; it's nice to be loved, but she doesn't like seeing the people she loves fighting over her. So she reaches over for the towel, stopping Nico and Maki in their little tug of war.

"Honoka..?"

"Nico can help you with drying off the sweat. _And_ help you get changed too later." Nico continues to appeal to Honoka while Maki glares at Nico.

"As if Honoka will get your help with that. Aren't you at a disadvantage vertically?"

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Nico dropped the sweet idol persona and frowns at Maki, challenging.

Honoka presses the towel right below Nico's right cheek, effectively cleaning the sweat there and sucking away Nico's upset, and Nico blushes at the action. "H-Honoka? I was going to-"

Honoka shakes her head, smiling gently. "You're sweaty too, so I'll help _you_ dry your sweat." Nico smiles appreciatively, and before Maki can feel left out, Honoka turns to the redhead and touched Maki's left cheek with a dry part of the towel. "Same for you, Maki-chan. Let me help this time."

Maki tried to fight the blush burning her cheeks, she can't help but avert her gaze from Honoka's loving ones, though she put a hand over Honoka's so the gingerhead doesn't turn away yet. "T-Thank y-you…"

Honoka smiles widely and nods. "You're welcome~"

"Don't forget me here." Nico comments, she's not snarky at Maki but there was a hint of upset from being left out, so Honoka quickly turns to Nico.

"I haven't." Honoka caught Kotori's hand passing a spare towel to her in her peripheral, and Honoka directed a thankful glance to Kotori as she took the towel and pressed it to Nico's cheek. "This way I can help my two girlfriends be dry of sweat at the same time."

Nico and Maki are both subdued and blushing as they accepted being pampered by Honoka this one practice.

* * *

OMAKE

As everyone else relaxed and stopped looking at Honoka, Nico and Maki, the gingerhead leans to Nico's left ear, purposefully so that Maki can hear her too, and whispers, "I don't mind letting Nico-chan help me get changed later."

Nico jolted; surprised and growingly excited for "later". Maki blushed heavily at the image in her head – Nico helping Honoka out of her shirt and three-quarter pants, till…

Honoka grins unabashedly as she observed her girlfriends' reactions.

Nico recovered a little to brag to Maki. "Ha! I win the bet, _Maki-chan~_ "

Maki opened her mouth to say something but Honoka turned slightly to whisper in Maki's ear. "Maki-chan can help me into my uniform? Such as the buttons…"

Maki clamped her mouth shut at the next image Honoka fed her – Honoka's front exposed for her to see as she buttoned, button after button, at times brushing against Honoka's skin till she's all buttoned up… Maki nods, her heated face probably could cook an egg now. "Mm…"

Nico rolls her eyes at Maki's obvious fantasizing of their girlfriend's body, but doesn't provoke Maki this time since she's getting Honoka too, while Honoka simply smiles happily that her two girlfriends aren't bickering and she's going to be pampered later.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **HonoNicoMaki is a very cute trio of girlfriends. XD**

 **And Honoka really knows how to handle and love them too! XD**

 **I hope you liked it~ XD hahas. It was real fun to write~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


End file.
